A Host Club? Interesting
by A.Lone.Rose.In.Nettles
Summary: What if Harry was in Slytherin? What if he was friends with Draco? What if they were both sent to japan? And what if they met the host club? IMPORTANT! Ive changed my pen-name! it's still me!
1. Japan! Seriously!

**Harry sighed for what must have been the hundredth time this evening. Draco sat asleep next to him facing the aeroplane window out of which he had been glaring an hour or so earlier. 'Stupid Dumbledore. Japan of all places! With the muggles no less!' Harry thought angrily. Yes, Dumbledore had sent them to Japan to stay in a muggle school for their own safety. **

'**Own safety. Yeah right. I bet we'll be followed or something or the plane will explode half way through the flight.' Harry had been thinking similar thoughts ever since Dumbledore told them that they were leaving the next day.**

**---Flashback---**

"**Now boys, I know you don't think this is a good idea but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far." Dumbledore said in the most grandfather-ly way he could muster at this current point in time but the irritation was still clear in his voice. But who wouldn't be mad when two over-reacting teenage boys were destroying your once perfectly organised office. Harry and Draco however pretended to not here this and carried on overturning tables and chairs and anything else they could get their hands on. Why use wands when it's more fun to use your hands? Their almost perfect masks of anger were only slightly ruined by the amusement in their eyes. It was only when Draco knocked Harry into the bookcase, which gravity had decided looked so much better on the ground, toppled over did Dumbledore finally restore to shouting his head of, Which he did for a rather long time to the disappointment of the two teenagers.**

"**YOU ARE GOING TO JAPAN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO YOU'RE GOING ANYWAY! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AN- what are doing?" This was a very good question for both Draco and Harry had their wands out and grinning evilly. Overall it was rather frightening even for Dumbledore.**

"**It's a new spell Fred and George taught us want to see." They said in unison. **

**Dumbledore sighed. 'Of course they wouldn't listen,' He thought sadly, 'they never do. I swear Harry should have been sorted into Griffindor. He would have been so much better behaved.' Whatever his next thoughts would have been were instantly cut off as a small pink explosion engulfed to whole room in smoke. Coughing, Dumbledore banished the smoke are stared in something akin to horror as he took in the state of his office. Everything was pink. **_**Pink. **_**he could just see the back of someone's robes as they ran out the door laughing.**

**---end flashback---**

**Harry grinned evilly, scaring some of the flight attendants passing by with drinks and snacks. The pink wouldn't come off for weeks and the more Dumbledore tried to get it off the longer it would stay. 'Quite ingenious.' He thought but it would be stupid to think anything less of the Weasley twins. Even though he hated they Weasley family, he couldn't help but like the twins. **

**His face fell when he thought about the twins. 'I don't know if I can handle six months without them.' **

**He thought sullenly. 'All the more reason to hate Dumbledore.' it was **_**his**_** fault they had to leave. **_**His **_**fault he was now nearly half way across the planet to go to some muggle school. 'but it's for our own safety.' He thought mockingly. **

"_**I hope you are all enjoying the flight. We are almost halfway there now and we are making good time. We should arrive at around five o'clock in the afternoon when we arrive in Tokyo." **_

"_**So the plane is gonna explode soon then?" He asked himself quietly, again scaring the attendants who were making their way back down the isle. Harry just smirked before trying to fall asleep in the uncomfortable seats like his friend. **_


	2. You Don't Know?

Hi this is the next chapter! How great!

Disclaimer: I'm afraid to say that I do not own Harry Potter or OHSCH. Believe me it would be waaaaaay different if I did.

Right this story will be SLASH so if you don't like that stop reading. Right now. That was the warning so no-one better be telling me "I don't like slash" "why didn't you tell us" coz I've told you now.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

---**With the host club---**

"Mother?" came an annoying voice from across the room.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked coolly not showing any emotion on his face. Eyes hidden behind the sheen in his glasses**.**

"Mother, what do you know about the new kids coming from England?" Kyoya was surprised. Who knew this idiot could ask a relatively normal question? Well, I guess it could be considered odd since he was previously talking about how _shocking _finding out that Haruhi was really a girl was but, this is Tamaki. He only has a short attention span.

If it weren't for his glasses everyone would have seen Kyoya's eye twitch. 'How could there be absolutely no information on these two?' Kyoya wondered for the fifth time. He had raked through the school files for hours last night and again this morning and nothing. Zilch. It was as if they didn't exist or something. No birth certificates, no school records. The only thing that he found was there passports and even then when he had that information he couldn't find anything. It infuriated him.

With a start he realised everyone was still waiting for an answer. 'Good thing Club hours are over' he thought it would not have been good for his reputation as the Shadow King to be seen zoning out.

"I don't know anything about them Tamaki. Just there names." Kyoya answered huffily. Another good reason why he was glad the club was over.

To say the host club were surprised at this would have been an understatement. They were gaping like fish out of water. Well, except Mori but his eyes widened a bit which, for him, is about the same as the others.

"Wait, let me get this straight," started one of the twins. 'Hikaru I think' thought Kyoya.

"you don't know anything" 'Kaoru' said. Both of the twins looked at each other before shouting out 'what all of this could possibly mean!' .

"THEY COULD BE MURDERERS!" 'Hikaru' screamed.

"KIDNAPERS!" 'Kaoru' continued.

"THEY MIGHT TRY TO STEAL HARUHI!" they yelled together whilst running towards her.

This, of coarse, set off Tamaki who ran after 'those shady twins' in a vain attempt to keep his precious daughter safe. Hunny burst into tears as the 'king' knocked over his table and with it his sweets and Mori tried to silently cheer him up by offering him some cake.

Kyoya simply stood, watching things play out before him. He cheered himself up though by adding more and more money to Haruhi's debt every time he heard something smash. 'she'll properly still be here after she graduates' he thought evilly adding up the numbers.

Just a typical day at the host club.

* * *

**And that's it folks! Chapter 2 up and running, well not running but you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, I need your help!**

**As you know because I pointed it out this is a slash story but I need your help to choose the pairings!**

**They properly wont be any for a little while but I need to know soon!**

**It can be any pairing you want.**

**Also who should I send to fetch the boys?**

**What year will they be in?**

**Its all up to you!**

**And I need to fast!**

**I would also like to say thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**So please give a huge round of applause for : **

**sunakolllx**

**And**

**Thea Cullen**

**Please R&R and please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong so I can hopefully fix it in later chapters. Thank you.**


	3. I Really Hate Flying Muggle Things

**Hey guys n gals! I'm back. Wow three updates in as many days! Must be some kind of record! It wont last very long though. I'm being swamped with homework. I almost forgot to do it last night *gaspshochhorror*. Anyway I still need you guys to help me! (see last chapter for details). Disclaimer in chapter two.**

**Ok so on with the story!**

* * *

"ugh! I'm never going on a … um … big muggle flying thing ever again. I feel sick! How does that thing even stay up anyway! There's no magic to keep it in the air. It could fall at any point in time!" Draco ranted as they collected their bags. He had been in a foul mood since he was rather rudely awoken by flight attendants who had to resort to physically shaking him to wake him up from his sleep. Harry, of course was no help as he was practically un-conscious and only woke up as he was being carried down the stairs by a pissed off looking Draco. This did nothing to help his mood.

Harry sighed. He had only gone over this twelve times in the last ten minutes or so. "it's called a plane Draco."

"I don't care what its called I'm not going near one ever again!"

Draco was staring to get some funny looks as well as the looks they were already getting. But who could blame the public. They were gorgeous. Draco with his pale skin and platinum blonde hair ever so slightly ruffled from sleep but stylishly so and sly grey eyes staring challengingly around and Harry with his ivory skin, hair almost shimmering like a lake on a clear but starless black night and eyes that would put any emerald to shame. Who wouldn't stare? But there was one pair of eyes that caught our boys attention. Blue, almost purple eyes that were staring at them with a look they knew all too well. He was planning something. It was a teenager. A year or so older than them. The boy had a pale face and blonde hair. Not quite as long as Draco's, who's hair was nearly touching his chin nor as light, but slightly darker and it only reached to about his ears. And he was grinning like a maniac. He's still stunning though. This is the thought that was racing through their heads.

They quickly shook their heads and glared at the boy which, strangely enough, sent him to a corner where he…started growing…mushrooms?

Again they shook there heads (this time in their minds) and glared again. He's a muggle! A commoner probably. But seeing that the clothes he had on looked like the same make as their own they ruled out that possibility. They were wearing designer. Some of the best. Anyway! Muggle. No go.

**---With Tamaki and Kyoya (yes that's right the muggle is Tamaki)---**

'wow those are the English boys we're picking up!' Tamaki thought 'wow. They would be perfect for the host club!!' Tamaki grinned like a fool. 'Oh they're looking over to us. They're probably wondering how I look so amaz…' They were _glaring_ at him. It was worse than Kyoya in the morning. And there was _two_ of them. Tamaki couldn't handle it. He ran to his make-shift corner of woe and sulked. Kyoya could take care of it. They didn't like _him_.

Kyoya just sighed at Tamaki's antics, already used to them, and made his way over. He briefly wondered if it was ok to be used to it by now. Surely it wasn't good for his mental health. He shook those thoughts away though as he approached the two boys.

"Potter-san and Malfoy-san?" he asked not unkindly but not exactly in a friendly way either. Almost like a pupil to a teacher. You have to be polite. No-one said anything about being happy.

---**Harry and Draco---**

"Potter-san and Malfoy-san?" a tall boy asked as he stood in front of them.

Draco was more than familiar with to tone in his voice. It was how he would address his _father _when his presence was required. Draco thought the word 'father' with a mental sneer.

He had left his mother and fathers house, took all the money out of the family vault before they would notice he was missing and fled to Hogwarts the summer after his forth year. After he had helped bring back the Dark Lord. After he had watched him try to kill Harry.

After he had tried to make him a Deatheater.

Draco shuddered at the thought.

Then locking eyes with the boy in front of him, he replied coolly "yes, and you are?"

The boy either ignored his tone or was incredibly thick because he just smiled charmingly and said "We," he said pointing to the blonde idiot growing mushrooms " are your guides to your new home and school." he said in a voice that didn't seem suit his character and sounded rehearsed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "we figured that out when you asked our names. He meant what are your's?" Harry said with a smirk.

Just then the blonde one decided to intervene. "Ah! How silly of us!" He said while twirling around. Suddenly he stopped and put his hand on his chest to indicate himself. "My name is Tamaki and this is Kyoya! We go to Ouran and we're one year higher than you!" he announced to the airport.

Wanting to see if they could make him go back to the corner Harry and Draco completely ignored his outstretched hand and put out their own to the boy now introduced as Kyoya.

As expected, Tamaki ran to the corner, shooing the cleaners trying to remove the mushrooms.

The boys both smirked in his general direction, completely missing the look of annoyance that flashed across Kyoya's face.

'they're going to be like a second Hikaru and Kaoru' he thought miserably.

He coughed quietly drawing attention back to himself.

However he didn't get a chance to speak before both teenagers quickly grabbed they're bags dumped them in Kyoya's arms before walking off shouting behind them "you better do something about that cough. It could be contagious!"

'they're worse than the twins' he thought, looking ready to kill someone.

'This could be really good or really bad.' He looked down at the bags in his hands and suitcases at his feet.

"Come on!"

"We don't know the way!"

'really really bad'

* * *

**Phew! That took a surprisingly long time. I wonder how long this story will end up.**

**Here are the pairings that have been sent in so far:**

**Harry/Draco =2**

**Harry/Kyoya =1**

**Harry/Mori =1**

**Draco/Tamaki =1**

**Draco/Hikaru =1**

**Harry/Kaoru =1**

**Someone/Nekozawa =1**

**Anyway if your not happy with how this is going please send a review to place your vote.**

**REMEMBER pairings probably wont be happening for a while so anything cold happen!**

**I would like to say thank you to my reviewers and here they are!**

**sunakolllx**

**Loonalily**

**&**

**JUSTxAxFRIENDLYxPHYCO**

**Please R&R I love to hear from you. Also please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if anyone is out of character (except Harry of coarse coz HE'S IN SLYTHERIN NOW! MWA HA HA HA HA!) **

**Thnx! Bye-bye **


	4. New Home, New School Should Be Fun

**Hi! I'm back! With a brand new chapter. It always annoyed me when people took like months to get one chapter so I'm gonna try and keep this going quite fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of OHSHC.**

* * *

Kyoya pulled into the massive gardens which surrounded the entire estate. On his left and right surrounding the gardens was a small forest of trees that seemed to go around the back too. There were ponds of all sizes dotted around the garden and some small animals drinking from them. Wild flowers grew almost everywhere and benches and swings were placed around for people to just sit and enjoy the beautiful scenery. A little path led from the parking area and up to the house. The house itself was almost as magnificent as the garden. At the front were massive pillars holding up a huge balcony in front of what e could only guess was the master bedroom. Two smaller balconies were at either side of it and below it were two massive doors. The walls had patterns dotted around them in circles and ribbon like shapes.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and a grinning Harry came skipping out followed not so closely by a very sleepy looking Draco.

Kyoya quickly threw up a mask of indifference and approached the boys.

"Good morning Potter-Kun, Malfoy-Kun. I hope you had a pleasant night."

"ugh" this seemed to be all Draco was capable of at this time so Harry quickly answered in words.

"oh it was great! Very comfortable! Almost got lost a few times too!"

Harry didn't know why he was always so happy in the morning. No-one could. He was a nightmare at night when he was tired though. Usually if he could find a flat surface he would fall asleep almost instantly which meant round the clock supervision. _His_ theory was that after being still for hours while he was sleeping all of his energy restored ad bundled together so when he woke up he was as mad as a hatter but as soon as that energy was used up he was out like a light.

Draco's theory was that he was just weird and had to fix whatever kept him shouting in the morning. More than a few times had Draco been rather rudely by a shouting Harry who claimed he was trying to whisper then at night having to practically drag him out of the Great Hall after he fell asleep in his dinner because 'it was so warm he couldn't resist'.

Draco was the exact opposite. It could take him up to an hour to get out of his zombie like state in the morning and then be up all night enjoying the silence.

It was naturally Harry's job to get Draco up early enough to be calm and collected at school and Draco's job to make sure that Harry didn't fall asleep at the table.

Kyoya looked over the two and didn't know what to make of them. They were both acting different from the day before. 'must be a morning thing' he thought.

"good" he said shortly before turning around and beckoning them to follow. They did. Another surprise for Kyoya.

Everyone got in Kyoya's car and he tapped the glass separating them from the driver to tell him to go.

They drove in silence except from the little noise Harry kept making but seeing that Draco just ignored it he didn't ask.

---**At Ouran---**

As soon as the car had stopped Harry ran out closely followed by Draco. 'When did he wake up' Kyoya wondered but again chose to ignore it. It made life a lot easier for him.

Now that Draco was fully awake he was trying to calm down Harry by saying something into his ear. Whatever he said worked and Harry quickly put on a calm mask but, as it was yesterday as well, mischief shone clearly in his eyes. It was a little unnerving how much these two seemed to radiate trouble. Kyoya would have to be careful around those two.

Both boys were calmly watching Kyoya as he started to make his way towards the massive school. Clearly neither were impressed. Hogwarts and their own home was much more magnificent.

They followed him to the principles office and noticed the blonde boy from yesterday.

'Tamaki' their brains supplied.

"Please boys have a seat" the principle said kindly pointing to a seat. One seat.

The boys smirked and Draco took the lead . Sitting on the chair just like the principle had told him.

It was Harry who shocked them. He walked past the other seat and instead plopped himself down on top of Draco who just smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

When the principle looked ready to ask they just said perfectly in time with the other. "You only pointed to one chair Souh-sensei."

And that was that. When asked t move Harry just said that he was _very_ comfortable where he was thank you very much.

"a-anyway, Kyoya here will show you around for the day so that you will know where your class is and get an idea of the school grounds."

"great! Cant wait!" Harry got an elbow in the gut for that outburst but it went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. It was still early and Harry was still finding it difficult to sit still and quiet.

"good. Please report back to my office after school or at lunch to tell me how things are going. I hope you have a wonderful time at Ouran"

"oh I'm sure we will" they answered together, smirking.

With that they stood up and left, Kyoya following silently behind after giving a respectful nod to Souh-sensei.

Kyoya quickly took the lead and took them to a room mark 'One A'.

He walked inside and told the teacher who Harry and Draco were.

She nodded before beckoning them inside.

As they entered the classroom became deadly quiet. Everyone looked at the two boys who confidently strode up to the teacher.

"please turn around and introduce yourselves to the class" she said.

Harry and Draco turned slowly, smirking at the blushes that adorned nearly every girl's and even some boy's faces. Then, casually leaning against each other they announced their names to the class, making sure to wink at a few of the girls causing most to faint.

"Our names are Draco and Harry," wink "it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Woo! All done. People were asking to make the chapters longer and I know it isn't by much but I hope this is a little better.**

**Here is the scoreboard for the pairings so far :**

**Harry/Draco in the lead at 5**

**Harry/Kyoya in second at 2**

**Draco/Tamaki, Harry/Mori, Draco/Hikaru and Harry/Kaoru all with one point.**

**I'm actually quite interested in the last two coz I got a review saying that with Draco and Harry as jealous types. I might do that at one point if not now.**

**REMEMBER pairings might not be up for a while so you still have a chance to try and change the pairing. Please don't vote twice coz it will just confuse me. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to my reviewers and here they are:**

**Molto Alesato**

**Lucretzia**

**alibandi**

**onidra**

**&**

**sunakolllx**

**Please give them a big round of applause. *claps***

**Please R&R also please tell me if I am doing anything wrong or if anyone seems out of character and I will do my best to fix it in later chapters**

**Thank you for your support. Byebye!**


	5. A Host Club?

Draco sat with a blank face as the teacher talked and talked and talked…

He honestly had no idea what she was going on about. All he knew was that they were inside, sitting down and had been doing this for nearly three hours. He could feel his leg twitching under the desk from lack of use. The other one had died.

'this is great,' he thought miserably, ' by the time I'm allowed to move I'll be limping with one leg while the other tries to run ahead. Should be fun.'

Harry, who was sitting opposite him was lucky enough to have fallen asleep on his table. Skilfully hidden behind his textbook. Apparently not even the he had managed to stay awake.

'lousy bugger. Now I have to listen! Please don't give us homework.'

Five minutes later Draco was back to his earlier dilemma he had no idea what was going on. He had listened for about two minutes before he was completely lost again. 'Harry will know about this right?' he thought hopefully, looking over to the sleeping boy. 'Surely he isn't stupid enough to actually fall asleep when he didn't know what he was learning about right?' pft. Who was he kidding. Of coarse he was.

Just then the bell rang and kids started to pack up and leave for lunch.

'ah well. Better get sleeping beauty over there up shouldn't I.' he thought. A grin made it's way onto his face before he quickly hid it again hoping no-one saw.

Sadly, two twin terrors sitting at the other side of the room just happened to accidentally look directly at his face at this one moment in time and were instantly confused.

They had been watching the two new kids since they had walked in the classroom, just as Kyoya had told them to earlier, and this was the first reaction they had seen in hours.

The blonde one, Draco?, had done nothing but stare at the front, every now and then confusion would flash across his face so fast that if you blinked you missed it. The raven-haired one, Harry, was asleep apparently, though all they had to back this up was the fact that he hadn't moved in about an hour. The other two he had spent fidgeting and looking out the window.

And then the blonde smiled the smile which they had to constantly fight off of their own faces.

The smile of pure evil which every great prankster needs to be taken seriously by those around them.

Draco looked over at Harry, carefully planning his attack, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the twin red heads form across the room.

His fingers itched towards his book. Slim fingers delicately grabbing the edge. Long arm pulled in towards him, almost as if he was about to throw a Frisbee.

The twins were not stupid. They could see where this was going and it took all of their might not to laugh in advance. However Draco surprised them once again.

Suddenly, Draco lifted the book above his head and slammed it down on Harry's. "OI SCARHEAD WAKE UP!"

"WHAT!" Harry shouted looking rather panicked. Unfortunately, he leant to far back on his chair which fell to the ground bringing him down with it. Seeing Draco's laughing face he quickly got up on his feet and sobered up his blushing face.

The twins, waiting for the answer that was ready to leave Harry's mouth.

"ferret" Harry said smirking.

Both twins were terribly confused at this rather random outburst but Draco stopped laughing to glare at Harry.

Maybe 'ferret' was a good insult in England?

After a few more seconds of glaring, both boys burst out laughing, linked arms and left the room to find their way to the cafeteria.

Only a few words seemed to describe the new students properly. Weird. But in a good way. Different. And incredibly good looking.

---**Outside The Classroom---**

Kyoya was waiting for them outside of the classroom to show them around.

As they were climbing stairs Kyoya suddenly spoke.

"have either of you thought about joining any clubs?" (we can all see where this is going)

"umm…no we cant say we have" they answered. Confusion and a little bit of suspicion in their voices.

"interesting" and then silence.

Kyoya wondering how he could get these two to join the host club.

And Draco and Harry wondering about his mental health.

Soon Kyoya stopped in front of a room.

Music room three to be exact.

'why the hell would anyone need three music rooms?' Harry thought. Sure he was rich and he could understand how the school wanted the best for the students but three? It was abandoned? Just sitting here.

Then another thought came to mind.

'why are we here?'

"umm Kyoya?" at the older teens nod, Draco continued, "why in the world have you brought us to an abandoned music room?"

"this is the host club."

He opened the door and both boys were momentarily blinded by light. When they opened their eyes there were petals floating around the.

"welcome."

* * *

**Hey sorry it took so long. I have decided I will properly not write at the weekend and I couldn't Tuesday, very busy and Monday was a holiday sooo… **

**Anyway here are the pairings we have so far**

**We have**

**A new one - Harry/Draco/Hikaru/Kaoru - 1**

**Harry/Draco/Kyoya - 1**

**Harry/Kyoya - 3**

**Harry/Draco - 5**

**Tamaki/Draco - 1**

**Mori/Harry - 3**

**Draco/Hikaru - 2**

**Harry/Kaoru - 2**

**So there we have it!**

**If you want to change something you better vote fast coz times running out!**

**that's right I have decided to put pairings in as soon as I can think of how. shouldn't take to long. Maybe a couple of chapters away?**

**Anyway here are my lovely reviewers**

**Talenyn01 **

**Tintenkatze **

**Lucretzia**

**917brat**

**Aurora Ivy Fang**

**&**

**Verlorener Engle**

**Please give them a huge round of applause!**

**Please R&R tell me if I do anything wrong, people are out of character or if you think something doesn't seem right and I will do everything in my power to make it better in later chapters.**

**Thank you.**


	6. So That's What A Host Club Is

"So let me get this straight." Harry said.

"You want us to join a host club?" Draco continued with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. I believe it would be beneficial for us if you two were to join" Kyoya stated calmly.

"And what would be in it for us?" they asked together.

Kyoya just remained silent. There was probably nothing in it for them but he had to get them in the club. They already had a small group of fan-girls which was growing rapidly. Profits would go up spectacularly if they did. They also had a considerably larger group of fan-_boys_. Whether they wanted to be with them be near them or be them it did matter. They would still have to come here to do it.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. What do you think Harry?" Draco asked while making a big show of tapping his chin, looking like he was actually thinking about it but you could tell by his voice that he was anything but.

"Hmm. I don't know. It's such a big decision." Harry answered pretending to think it through.

He turned to Kyoya and said, "We need to think about it give us a few days."

"Do you think you could handle that? Not knowing what our answers are for days maybe even weeks or who knows maybe we wont answer at all."

Kyoya's eye twitched slightly. He forgot how annoying these two could be and the twins snickering in the background didn't help any.

"I'm afraid I need your answer as soon as possible."

"Ok Kyoya. We'll join your club." they said together. Kyoya could almost hear the 'if' that was sure to follow.

"If," there it is. "you let us use one of the side rooms when we're not doing club activities."

"And what, may I ask, would you be using it for?" he was almost afraid of the answer.

The boys just smirked in response.

"So do we have a deal?" they asked holding out their hands.

"Yes but-"

"Good! Then its settled! When should be start?"

At this point Tamaki had figured out what was happening and ran up to them.

"Oh Great! Two new hosts! What type do you think they should be Mother?"

"Wait Type?" Harry asked looking a little confused.

Tamaki twirled around the room looking thoroughly pleased about getting to explain things about his precious host club. In fact he was so caught up in the moment that he completely forgot to actually answer them.

With a sigh Kyoya explained.

"All of the hosts are sorted into different categories depending on their personalities."

Tamaki snapped back into reality and took over for Kyoya.

"Yes! I am the princely type. Mori-sempai," he said indicating to the tall, dark-haired boy who turned at the mention of his name. He had no clear emotion on his face but the boys could see a very small amount of curiosity in his eyes. "is the Wild type. Hunny-sempai is the boy-Lolita," he pointed to a small child-like blonde boy holding a toy bunny. "Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devils" he said pointing to the red-headed identical twins standing next to each other near the door. Apparently they had just walked in. "Kyoya is the cool type," Harry and Draco snickered at this but tried hiding it behind their hands.

"what's so funny about that?" Kyoya asked calmly while looking at his notebook.

"Well it's just that," Harry started. Slowly making his way towards Kyoya's side.

"The more you say you're cool," Draco continued, walking towards his other side at an equally slow pace.

"The less cool you become. Rather ironic isn't it?" they finished together while making a bit deal of shrugging, bringing their hands up to their shoulders and everything, playing the perfect picture of innocence.

This picture was ruined however when mischievous smirks sprang up on their faces, having noticed something across the room.

"And what is pretty little lady like you doing in a boy's uniform and in a host club?" they asked together, draping their arms over her shoulders and leaning on her slightly.

Tamaki gasped in surprise. "You know?!" he shouted while running over to help his daughter get away from the two exchange students. "How?"

The boys just rolled their eyes and tapped their necks. "Adams apple, mate." they answered simply before falling back down into their previous positions on Haruhi's shoulders.

"So what's your name little lady?" Harry asked putting on a Texas cowboy accent earning a chuckle out of Haruhi surprising the other hosts.

"Fujioka Haruhi. I joined because I broke a vase and have to pay off a debt." she answered bluntly.

"Good answer. Short sweet and to the point." Draco commented while looking around. Suddenly a question formed in his head.

"Hey, what do you actually do in this club?" he asked, wondering why he hadn't asked before now.

"Basically we entertain ladies after school and sometimes at lunch." Haruhi explained.

Shocked, Harry and Draco exclaimed, "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD ALLOW THAT IN A SCHOOL!?"

"Please do calm down and lower your voices. I assure you our intensions are honourable enough. By entertain Haruhi simply meant we serve tea and talk to our customers and entertain them with our different personalities and looks."

"Oh. That's a relief. For a second there I thought we had just signed ourselves up for a who-"

"Draco! Not in front of the fairer race! Later when she's gone!" Harry shouted, covering Haruhi's ears with is palms. A shocked expression on his face.

"Terribly sorry Princess. I forgot you were there." Draco said with his most charming smile, not noticing the light blushes covering two certain red-head's faces who were still standing near the door.

Harry and Draco were two of the most beautiful people they had ever seen. Was it normal to feel like this for anyone who wasn't their twin?

For a long the twin's 'act' hadn't been just an act. It was at the start but had developed into s much more and now that they were having the kind of feelings they had for each other at the start, before it wasn't just an act, with other people was a little frightening. What if they grew apart?

Hikaru and Kaoru mentally swore to themselves and each other that that would never happen. Secretly holding their hands to show the other what they were thinking.

Nothing would ever tear them apart.

* * *

**Well there it is. Sorry for the long wait but I had family over and was dieing with exhaustion by the time they left!**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure you can figure out the pairing from this chapter. After looking at the votes with Harry/Draco in the lead and Harry/Draco/Hikaru/Kaoru close behind, I couldn't resist and put them all in a pairing. I'm sorry. I was weak but I cant help think that writing this could be a lot more interesting with the four of them together but if you think about it you've got Harry/Draco in there and that will be all it is for a while since the twins haven't decided to let them in yet soo… **

**Thank you to all my reviewers **

**seiseme**

**Molto Alesato**

**917brat**

**MariashaAziza **

**alibandi**

**Mirror Dragon**

**Deep Sleeper**

**HufflePuff 96**

**&**

**Sweet-single**

**Thank you all very much.**

**R&R please. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Gred And Forge Are In The Building

Harry and Draco had been working at the host club for a week now and were already a major hit. Girls and boys swarmed in to see them on a daily basis.

Profits had skyrocketed and Kyoya couldn't be happier. That is until _they_ came.

It was as normal a day as possible in the host club before _they _came. The hosts were cleaning up their tables when there was a loud crash from the other side of the door. They all ran to the door to see a _pink _Necozawa running down the hall screaming.

Suddenly, Harry and Draco were grinning like mad, obviously knowing what had happened but before Kyoya could question them two identical redhead twins turned around the corner laughing.

"Come on!"

"It's not that bad!"

"You suit pink!"

"Very manly colour back in England!"

"We promise!"

Harry and Draco smirked and walked up to them. Fred and George Weasley smirked back down at them. After a moment though their faces grew serious.

"What the hell were you thinking! Moving country without a word of warning! Not even a note to tell us you were still alive! Nothing!" they screamed giving off a frighteningly accurate impression of Mrs. Weasley.

"We weren't given a word of warning either." Draco defended.

"Yeah! It was more of a 'your wanted in the headmasters office' then 'hope you like it in Japan' kind of thing." Harry said, backing him up.

"So technically it has nothing to do with us." they concluded in a pompous manor with their chins held high.

They all burst into fits of laughter at that, none of them being able to be serious in each others presence.

Meanwhile, a different set of red-head twins were glaring hatefully at the Weasleys. Over the weak, despite saying they wouldn't, Hikaru and Kaoru were falling for the English transfer students. Hard. This didn't go unnoticed though.

The Weasleys caught them glaring and were confused. What had they done? Suddenly it hit them. They looked down together at the boys who's waists they currently had their arms wrapped around and smirked. So, they had a crush on Harry or Draco?

'Well we'll just have to help them along then wont we?' The twins shared mischievous glances before they realised something.

Which one liked which? Or did they both like the same one? Or did they like both of them? Maybe they liked them?

The twins could feel a headache start to for behind their eyes with all of this thinking. They would just have to wait and see what happens though seeing as neither of the twins looked as though they would be confessing to their crushes by themselves they would have to do a fair bit of teasing to get it out of them.

This could be interesting.

**---Three Days Later---**

Harry, Draco, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in 'their' corner. Harry and Draco were laughing at something Hikaru had said while Kaoru was blushing, looking something close to mortified.

Fred and George smirked. There plan was working!

Now that they were spending time together they had to put the rest of their plan into action. They could only hope Harry and Draco would forgive them after this but it was all for the greater good. Kinda. Harry and Draco were like family to them and they would do what ever it took to make them happy

Let the master plan commence!

"How could you say that Fred! I've always gone along with _your_ stupid plans! Why cant we do one an actual good one for a change!" George screamed at Fred, face red with fury.

"What do you mean stupid plans?! Mine have always been better than yours George! Just face it, your jealous of me. You've always been!"

By this time they had successfully gain the attention of every occupant in the room. Harry and Draco ran over before the two could do anything to hurt each other as they looked ready to kill each other at the time. Harry ran in front of Fred while Draco ran to restrain George who was getting ready to tackle Fred.

"What has gotten into you two?" Draco yelled while pulling a struggling George away from Fred.

"Well?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Fred, why don't you tell them how stupid you were - oops - _are _and how you couldn't think of something smart to do if you life depended on it!"

"That's it." Fred growled before attempting to lunge at George but Harry grabbed him around the waist at the last minute. They both fell to the ground with Fred straddling his stomach.

Noticing the position they were in Harry blushed a deep crimson and started struggling to get him off. However this only made it worse because he had only managed get Fred to fall further down which put his dangerously close to _that place._

George was in shock. This was not part of the plan. It was so much better!

'This will definitely make those twins jealous. There's no way it couldn't! Heck, it's making me jealous.' George thought while watching Harry struggle to get out from under Fred who was smirking at his blush, making no attempt to move. In fact, if you looked carefully you could see he was actually trying to make sure he didn't get up, eyes locked with the furious glares of the Hitachiins.

As one Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Fred and the still struggling Harry. They put a hand on each of Fred's shoulders and threw him backwards. Then they carefully helped Harry up from the ground and checked for injuries as he had hit the ground quite hard.

Harry just waved off their worries and promptly dragged Fred and George outside and slammed the door behind him.

Draco looking at the door just shrugged his shoulders before walking over to their table and drank some tea.

"Aren't you going to see if they are ok?" Tamaki asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Nah, Harry's a big boy. He can handle those two no problem." he replied with a shrug before pouring himself some tea.

Hikaru and Kaoru obviously didn't believe him as they kept looking over to the door. Sighing, Draco grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them down on the couch he was currently sitting on.

Caught by surprise, they both let out shocked gasps before they landed on the couch. They glared at Draco who just rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Stop worrying! He's fine. Calm down. Have some tea." he said, waving a hand towards the tea set on the coffee table.

"I don't want tea! I want-" Hikaru cut off sharply. 'I want you.' he thought silently.

Kaoru looked slightly panicked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You want…"

"Coffee. I'll go and get some. Hey Kaoru, come with me I might need your help." he answered quickly. Maybe a little too quickly because Draco just looked at him.

"…Ok? I, um, didn't know you felt so…strongly about coffee and tea." Draco said slowly, eyes slightly wider than normal and blinking twice as fast as usual.

'I don't think I've ever felt so stupid in my entire life! I nearly told him and now he thinks I have some weird obsession with coffee or something. Could this actually get any worse.'

Seeing his brothers distress, Kaoru squeezed his hand and smiled softly at him before taking the lead and pulling Hikaru to the kitchens (I'm saying that there is kitchens in this music room ok? Good).

---**With Harry---**

" Alright I want to know what's going on and I want to know now. You guys never fight and - why are you looking at me like that?" both Fred and George were grinning at him in a rather frightening way and when he told them that their smiles only got bigger.

"See those two in there," Harry knew who they were talking about. They never called Hikaru and Kaoru by their names, only as those two.

"Obviously not." Harry replied smartly and received a smack on the side if the head from Fred and a slam on the arm form George. He just glared at them and motioned for them to keep talking.

"Well-"

"Either one-"

"Or both of them-"

"Have a HUGE crush-"

"On you and/or Draco."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with you?"

Fred and George raised there own eyebrows. "You don't seem very surprised about this Harry. Something you want to tell us?" they asked while stepping closer, looking very intimidating.

Harry just stood his ground before answering calmly, polishing his nails on his blazer. "If you two managed to notice, what made you think I hadn't?"

The twins ignored his insult and looked down at Harry from where they were standing at his sides. "And what are you planning on doing? Do you know who likes who?"

"No I haven't figured it out yet and I don't want to do anything until I know exactly what's going on."

Fred and George just smirked at this. "That's where we come in!" the almost shouted. Harry panicked and shushed them dragging them away from the door. "Merlin! Do you have to be so loud!" whispered angrily. "They are just on the other side of the - what do you mean that's where you come in?"

"right here's our plan."

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 7 is a go! Sorry I took so long. Writers block.**

**Aaaanyway hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I can improve on. I like it when people tell me things coz they become guidelines and make me a better writer so please if you notice anything tell me. **

**R&R thank you**


	8. The Master Plan

Harry lay on the couch in the sitting room with his head on Draco's lap and his feet dangling over the armrest. They had been trying to figure out ways to tease Hikaru and Kaoru to a point where they could find out who liked who and save them from the embarrassing act of asking them but they couldn't be bothered thinking and had quickly given up. They wanted to do something that would let them know but without hurting one or both or the red-headed hosts.

Draco sighed again as absentmindedly he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Harry?" he asked softly. He knew Harry was falling asleep and he had to keep him awake until it was time to go to bed. If he didn't he would probably get an even earlier wake-up call than usual and he did _not_ want that to happen.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed to show he was awake though his eyes were closed. He was relishing in the feeling of Draco's fingers in his hair. It was sending him to sleep but he wasn't going to tell Draco that. ''Cause then he would stop.' he thought with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"How long are the twins here for?" Draco questioned, knowing that Harry would have to verbally answer him this time.

"Dunno," Harry said shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable. This caused Draco to stop his ministrations which then caused Harry to moan his dislike at the lack of contact. Draco chuckled softly and began to thread his fingers though Harry's hair once again. "They said they would be here for a while and that could be anything from a few weeks to months." He continued with his eyes still closed.

"Aww look at the happy couple." Came the annoying twin voices from the doorway.

"Speak of the devil." Harry murmured but made no move to sit up or move for that matter. He was quite happy there thank you very much.

"Have you decided what to do about our little situation." Draco asked them and Harry snorted lightly at his choice of words.

"Yes in fact we have because you two were obviously too busy basking in each others presence." the twins answered together, smirking at Harry and Draco.

"Wow that was a very big sentence. I didn't know you knew most of those words never mind how to put them all into a sentence that made sense." Harry and Draco answered back. That was what they did from time to time. They would see how long they could keep a conversation going speaking as one. Nobody knew how they could all do it, especially Harry and Draco, but when asked they just shrugged their shoulders and say they had known each other a long time.

"So what is your ingenious plan this time." Harry asked, starting to wake up again.

"Simple!" they shouted causing the two on the couch to wince at the sudden loud noise.

"_We_ are just going to-"

"-flirt like mad with _you_ two-"

"-when _they_ are around-"

"-and when _we_ aren't there,-"

"-like when _you_ are at school working-"

"-and we are off having fun-"

"-and laughing at your misfortune,-"

"-_you_ spend as much of your time-"

"-as is humanly possible with _them-"_

"-and we just keep doing that 'till they are jealous enough to tell you!" they concluded after what seemed like a verbal tennis match.

"Yeah ok then." Harry answered. "When do we put this plan into action?"

"Right away of course!" came the twin's reply, both wearing brilliant grins on their faces.

---**With The Hitachiins---**

"Hika?" Kaoru asked quietly from the twins double bed. Seeming to not have heard him Kaoru called again a little louder.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes Kaoru?" Hikaru answered with a soft smile, rolling over from his place on the carpeted floor to look at his younger brother.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Hikaru knew what he was talking about - or rather who he was talking about.

Hikaru crawled over to the bed and removed Kaoru's lip from his teeth with his thumb and gently cradled his face with one of his hands.

Hikaru's soft smile from before quickly turned into a sinister smirk and held up his phone.

"We are going to need Tono's insane little mind and _them _to make this work."

"But I thought they were with Draco and Harry?" Kaoru asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Kaoru remember that time we were late and made a really big entrance once we entered the host club?" Hikaru asked looking intently at Kaoru.

---**Flashback**---

Hikaru and Kaoru ran down the halls. Kyoya was going to _kill_ them! They were already a good half an hour later than usual.

Once they had reached music room three, they threw the doors open and ran inside, panting and holding their sides.

"We're sorry…we're late Kyoya-sempai. We were-" suddenly the twins cut off having caught sight of Harry sitting on Fred's lap, blushing slightly and Draco leaning heavily on George who had his arm wrapped tightly around Draco's waist. If you looked closely, which the twins did but hadn't realised until now, you could see that the positions had been jumped into at the last moment as some of them were still shifting around and trying to get comfortable.

If the twins had bothered to look around as well they would have seen the amused yet slightly confused faces of the other hosts but they were too busy stalking to their corner and sulking. They also missed the apologetic look Harry and Draco sent their way.

---**End Flashback---**

"So… they are only pretending?" Kaoru asked feeling hopeful.

"Yup," Hikaru replied, smiling. Hikaru was shocked to say the least when he figured it out before Kaoru. He was usually the more observant one. Hikaru usually found out about something and usually _after_ going into a childish tantrum when he had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Remember when we snuck in 'cause we were so unbelievably late we thought our big entrance would get us killed by Kyoya? We had gotten half way home before we realised we had the host that day?"

"Oh yeah…" Kaoru answered quietly while looking across the room at the wall. "They weren't lying on top of each other then. Only when we had said hello while passing their table."

"Good boy." Hikaru said before giving Kaoru a soft kiss. "This means we still have a chance."

Kaoru smiled at him before pulling him back down for another kiss and Hikaru was happy to comply.

"Tomorrow we are gonna give 'em hell." They both said with a smirk on their lips.

* * *

**And there you go. I know this took a shockingly long amount of time and I don't really have an explanation but, ye no, its up now n that's all that matters right?**

**Well anyway thank you for being patient and I cant promise anything but I'll try to get chapters up a bit quicker in the future and yes I know its short (2 and a third pages) but I'll work on that too.**

**Please R&R. thank you.**


	9. The Fight

**Hello readers! Long time no see. Sorry about that and again I don't have an excuse but if it makes you feel better I have spent the last few days planning and writing and typing and changing things then writing them again to try and make up for it. I'm terribly sorry about the wait but I hope you like the chapter. **

**WARNING: There's some bad language in this chapter.**

* * *

The following morning Hikaru and Kaoru stood at the front door waiting for Harry and Draco to arrive with huge grins on their faces. They had phoned them not long after they had finished their call to Tamaki and told them to meet them at the front door the next morning.

They could tell that Harry and Draco were surprised to get the call since they had hardly spoken to each other since the twins had arrived but had readily agreed to meeting them. To tell the truth, they were happy to finally be able to talk to them normally again and the fact that the Weasleys wouldn't be there helped too.

When they finally saw Harry and Draco's limo pull up into the schools gardens their grins, if possible, got even wider. That is, of coarse, until they saw _them_ - and I think it's safe to say you know who _they_ are by now - in the car with them. Harry was laughing very loudly at whatever the twins had said and Draco was glaring at him and probably telling him to shut up.

When they finally left the car Harry was blushing but had a huge smile on his face and Draco, well, he was still glaring at Harry but not as much as when he was laughing.

When Harry spotted them his smile could have lit up half of Japan it was that bright and made the twin's legs weak. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to Hikaru and Kaoru, waving with his free hand.

The twins were somewhat surprised at Harry's childish behaviour but had heard from Kyoya that he was always like this in the morning so didn't question him. Besides, they sort of liked having a hyper Harry. More fun that way. Draco however, was starting to scare them. He kept looking around and glaring at anyone that met his eyes and mumbling about the sun being too bright and birds being stupid and loud. In fact, if they thought about it, he was like a more expressive Kyoya in the morning.

At that thought the twins shuddered which didn't go unnoticed by Harry who quickly stopped rambling on about his 'absolutely _brilliant _sugary cereal! Did you know you cant even taste the sugar so you _have_ to put more on' and quickly wrapped his arms around the nearest twin - Kaoru - and exclaimed "KAORU! YOUR COLD! QUICK! WE MUST GET YOU INSIDE!" and with that said he dragged Kaoru, who by this point was blushing like mad, into the school by the waist, leaving a shocked Hikaru and a wincing Draco standing in front of the school.

"Is he always this…?" Hikaru asked, waving his hands while trying to think of the right word.

"Loud, annoying, overly-excitable? Yes, he is." Draco answered with a glare but there was a fondness in his eyes which suggested that he wasn't really that mad about it.

Hikaru just smiled at him before making his way up to the school to rescue his brother with Draco following close behind him to do damage control.

Once Draco walked in it was clear he would have a lot to do. Harry was currently hanging off of Kaoru's back, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist as Harry was considerably smaller than him. Kaoru was desperately trying to remove him and his face was starting to rival a tomato. Girls had started to crowd around them and were squealing about moe. Draco had no idea what 'moe' was and had no desire to find out but Harry, it seemed, had other ideas. "who is this 'moe' you speak of? It's just me," he said pointing to himself with his thumb, "and Kaoru!" He shouted and hugged Kaoru's neck again as he was nearly shaken off. The girls just giggled and squealed louder.

Draco sighed and strolled over to the two, stilling Kaoru's flailing arms and detached Harry from his back.

Smiling gratefully if a little shakily, Kaoru ran over to a dumbstruck Hikaru who just led him to their class.

A few minutes later, when he had calmed down, Draco dragged a grinning Harry who was still promising to be good.

It seamed that today in history, the only entertainment for Draco and Harry would be stealing glances at Hikaru and Kaoru and the fact that on more than one occasion their eyes would meet suggested that they were bored too.

Kaoru would blush every now-and-again and send a sideways glance at Harry which made Harry grin like a madman and whenever he caught Kaoru's eyes he would wink at him. This caused Kaoru to blush even more as he knew that Harry knew that he was still thinking about earlier and quickly snap his attention to the front of the class again and Harry would chuckle and do the same. How no-one in the class saw this little exchange, as they had been doing it for hours, was a mystery to Draco who just watched the whole thing with a small, barely noticeable smile.

Hikaru sat and admired Draco's smile and couldn't help but notice it wasn't directed at him. In fact, neither was Harry's. Could this mean that neither of them liked him? Did they only like Kaoru?

Feeling eyes on him, Draco turned to see Hikaru staring at him with a sort of sadness in his eyes. Blushing at being caught, Hikaru was about to look away when he saw Draco grin at him. It was the first time that he had directed that big a smile at him. Sure they had laughed together but that was with other people. This was a smile for him and only him. It made Hikaru's knees weak and he was sure that if he had been standing up he would have fallen over by now. He managed a weak smile back before quickly turning back to the front.

This would be an interesting day.

---**After Class**---

"Wow. I thought that would never end." Harry said while stretching is arms over his head, ignoring the blushes on nearly everybody's faces as his top rose, revealing the smooth and toned stomach. "I'm not used to sitting down for so long." he continued once he put his arms back down.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Draco mumbled while stretching legs and wincing at the slight pain.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave them a questioning glance so they explained together.

"We had to walk to all our different classes. The teachers all had their own classrooms."

"Oh." they replied. "Poor you." they said shortly.

Draco and Harry both just chuckled quietly and stood up.

"Host club time." they sing-songed, linking arms with the twins and skipping out of the class and to the host club. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Strange. Oh well.

When they reached music room 3 Draco and Harry both put their free hands on a door and pushed them open.

"We're here!" they sang dragging Hikaru and Kaoru in behind them.

Kyoya looked up briefly before looking back to his laptop. Next thing he knew he had a lapful of Harry and Draco leaning over his shoulder both trying to see what he was typing.

"Watcha dooin?" Harry asked innocently, acting as if sitting in the shadow kings lap wasn't a bad thing.

Letting out a small growl, Kyoya snapped the laptop shut and stood up abruptly, successfully dislodging Harry and nearly giving Draco a bloody nose as he hit it off Kyoya's shoulder.

Both cried in pain. Draco holding his nose and Harry holding his ass. They glared at Kyoya as if he had hurt them for no reason at all.

Kyoya grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his face up to his own. "What I do is none of your concern. You will _not _try to find out again. Do you understand?" He growled out menacingly. Harry just stared calmly back at him. This guy had nothing on Snape.

"Your hurting my chin." he replied calmly, looking Kyoya dead in the eyes.

This lasted quite a while. Both staring at each other challengingly. Daring the other to look away.

Suddenly Kyoya's eyes snapped to his forehead before he threw Harry backwards who, unprepared for the sudden movement, fell with his arms flailing into the twins. The twins managed to catch him before they all fell to the floor and snapped their heads up to glare at Kyoya but he was already gone.

"Well that's not very nice!" Draco yelled out the open door. "He's only small!"

Turning away from the door Draco was met by the furious glare of Harry. Oops.

It was a well known fact that Harry was very sensitive about his height. He probably wouldn't care if it wasn't for the reason he was so small. At the Dursley's Harry had very rarely been fed and when he was it was usually stale which had consequently stunted his growth.

Harry spun around, liked arms with the twins and dragged them backwards towards their couch. Harry pushed them down at either end of the couch and plopped himself down in between the before lying down with his head in Kaoru's lap and legs in Hikaru's lap. Both twins sat tensely for the first few minutes after this action, not sure what it was they were meant to do. Harry, sensing this, turned his eyes expectantly towards the twins before sighing. They obviously weren't used to his mood swings yet.

"Well? Comfort me!" he whined and pouted.

The twins, getting the message, started to coo at Harry, saying that Draco and Kyoya were just being mean. No he wasn't that small. Of course they would never say something so mean.

Starting to get more confident, Kaoru started to thread his fingers through Harry's hair and Hikaru rubbed his knees and shins, too shy to go any higher up his leg and not knowing if Harry wanted him to either.

Harry, it turned out, was incredibly cat-like and purred at the contact. This caused the twins to chuckle and Draco, who had walked over, to smirk as he watched the scene before him.

He crept over to Harry's head and knelt down. Looking at Harry's smiling face he allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"Harry," he whispered. Harry pouted, still not opening his eyes and turned to face the twins, making Kaoru's breath hitch and his face blush as Harry's face was right beside of his crotch. With a pout on his face!

"Harry I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say that. Do you forgive me?" he continued.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed after he had turned back round, putting on one of the most adorable thinking faces Draco and the twins had ever seen - not that they would ever _tell _Harry that, mind you - before grinning and giving Draco an innocent kiss on the cheek. "Of course! I cant stay mad at you for long."

Then suddenly, and very dramatically, the Weasley twins burst into the room grinning like the maniacs they were. Draco and Harry reacted before the twins noticed them and ran over to them, pulled them towards the far corner and told them what they had found out in the last few minutes.

"They know we're not together." they answered the twins before they had the chance to ask and the grins slid off their faces.

"So let me guess. Now that they know your dumping us. Is that it?" Fred asked with a sneer.

"Well…yeah." Harry replied. He had no idea what was happening and his shock at Fred's words was clear on is face.

"We were only going out to make them jealous remember?" Draco questioned.

"We were hoping that by suggesting that you would realize our real feelings and maybe you would return them-" George sneered.

"-But apparently _we_ aren't good enough for you!"

By this time more than a few eyes had turned towards the four. Draco and Harry however were oblivious to the stares as they were too busy glaring and snarling at the Weasleys.

"Where the hell is all of this coming from!? Is that seriously what you think!? 'cause if it is you may as well go back to England!"

"This is all because of them!" Fred screamed, pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah! Ever since we got here theyare _all _you have fucking talked to us about!"

"Hikaru this and Kaoru that. Don't you know unbelievably selfish that is!?"

"Did you ever _once_ consider opening you eyes or pulling your heads out of your arses long enough to see we were hurting!?"

"Or did you and just not care enough to do something about it!?"

"Why don't you grow a backbone instead of torturing us everyday!"

Then suddenly a loud smack sounded throughout the room and seemed to echo for hours. Harry had tears in his eyes and was nursing his hand close to his chest. Never, in all of the years he had known the twins, had he hit one of them.

The room was deathly quiet and everyone held their breath to listen to what Harry was going to say.

"How dare you accuse us of being selfish. Of not caring." He was whispering but it still rang clearly around the room. "Your like brothers to us and you know it. You've known it for years and you still come up with all this bull shit about this being our fault. Maybe instead of telling us we don't have a backbone you should've grown your own and told us earlier instead of waiting 'till you didn't have chance with us. Maybe instead of bitching to us about 'using' you, you could not come up with plans that make us think your helping us but really your just helping yourself. And maybe instead of screaming in our faces when we find people who like us for us and not for our fame or our money you could actually be happy for us. _Us_. Your friends. _Your brothers_." By the time Harry was finished with his speech the tears were streaming down his face.

Fred reached for him, his face still glowing red from the force of the slap. "Harry, I-"

"Save it." Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear what Fred was going to say. He turned sharply grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

Draco glared at Fred and George once more before running after Harry.

Fred and George sighed before turning and glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Your plan had better work and it better be worth this. If we find out you mistreated them, I swear, you wont know what hit you. We may not look it but we know powerful people in high places and don't forget, we're master pranksters and most of our stuff isn't enjoyable for the person on the receiving end of it."

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped but nodded to show they understood. They never wanted to hurt either of them but if this was what it took to make them theirs then they would just have to think up ways to make it up to them.

* * *

**So sad. Will they make up? Will Hikaru and Kaoru tell them it was their fault that Fred and George fought with them? Will Harry Draco still want to be with them if they know? Are Fred and George going to leave?**

**Keep reading to find out.**

**I want to thank everyone who sent a review, added this story to their favourites or even just read it and enjoyed it! You guys really are my inspiration and without you I wouldn't have got this up. As I said earlier, I have been working my ass off the last few days to get this up for you and it was totally worth it.**

**So I really hope you like this chapter and aren't too mad at me for not updating sooner. I believe this is a wee bit longer than the other chapters.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me your fav bit. Tell me the bits you hated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong or right and I'll try to fix things.**

**Thank you so much for your support and patience and please don't be afraid to tell me to hurry up.**

**Until next time. Goodbye.**


	10. The Truth

**Umm … long time so see, huh? Umm yh so Kyoya is a bit OOC but all will be explain soon so just go with the flow for now, K? good. So, enjoy**

**-Previously on A Host Club? Interesting**-

_Fred and George sighed before turning and glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru._

_"Your plan had better work and it better be worth this. If we find out you mistreated them, I swear, you wont know what hit you. We may not look it but we know powerful people in high places and don't forget, we're master pranksters and most of our stuff isn't enjoyable for the person on the receiving end of it."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru gulped but nodded to show they understood. They never wanted to hurt either of them but if this was what it took to make them theirs then they would just have to think up ways to make it up to them._

"Well, go after them!" Fred snapped and both Hitachiin's ran out of the room, completely missing the amused smirks on the faces of the Weasley twins. Running down the corridors of Ouran, both twins were panting heavily, trying to find Draco and Harry. Suddenly both boys skidded to a halt when they heard the laughter of their quarry. They looked at each other in surprise and quickly moved to the end of the hall, knowing that Harry and Draco were just around the corner.

"Merlin," they heard Draco breath out through his laughter, "do it again Harry."

They heard Harry chuckle and them sniffle as if something had hurt him deeply. "And maybe instead of screaming in our faces when we find people who like us for us and not for our fame or our money you could actually be happy for us. _Us_. Your friends. _Your brothers_."

This set Draco into another peal of laughter which Harry soon joined, however the twins weren't listening anymore.

They had been tricked.

The Hitachiin twins had been tricked. That had never happened without them figuring it and these two people they had more or less _just _met had done it twice now. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other in shock and decided it was time to make their presence known. However, before they could move Draco was talking again.

"Where did you get such fine acting skills, Oh mighty Chosen One?" Draco asked, fishing for a compliment as he knew fine well that it was him Snape who had taught him. He didn't get that compliment.

Harry stuck his nose in the air and said pompously, "It doesn't matter where I learned it because my teachers couldn't act to save themselves." He completely ignored Draco's cry of indignation and continued speaking. "I could give up my magic to become an actor and you could be my assistant."

Deciding to play along, Draco gasped in mock horror and cried, "But you haven't defeated moldy-pants yet! You would be letting Dumbledore down!"

"Fear not young assistant for I have a plan! I will defeat him with my acting skills! I will pretend to be dead so that when he least expects it I will strike!" Draco was now on the ground laughing and Harry was soon down there with him. Harry rolled over and instantly the laughter died on his lips.

The Hitachiins didn't know what to do or think. They were torn between laughing at this joke, because it obviously wasn't true, and calling a mental asylum for the people who had captured their hearts.

Harry stood up slowly and Draco looked at him in confusion. Draco turned and saw the twins and all amusement left his face. He too stood up and looked at the twins nervously but before he could speak Hikaru did.

"Is this a joke or do we have to make some phone calls?" He joked but the boys knew he was serious.

Harry looked to Draco. 'I don't want to lie to them.' he thought and Draco nodded and turned back to the twins.

"Its not a joke, but we're not crazy." He added quickly before Kaoru could reach for his phone. "Of course your not crazy. We never said you were so just calm down and-"

"Just watch!" Harry snapped and brought out his wand, whispered a spell and the next thing he knew, Draco was floating in the air. He let out an undignified squeak and glared at Harry. "Put. Me. Down. _Now_." Harry just shrugged his shoulders, which jostled Draco in the causing him to let out another squeak at the sudden movement, and let him down, suddenly and without warning, making Draco let out yet another girly squeal before landing on his ass painfully.

Harry again shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "You said now." When Draco looked ready to snap back at him he quickly shut him up by looking back at the twins who looked like someone had just turned their world upside down, which, Harry supposed, they had.

For a while no-one said anything, no-one moved and if asked, they would be unable to tell if they were even breathing.

Then suddenly, the silence was broken by Hikaru. "Wh-What… How… I don't…" Try as he might, Hikaru couldn't put a sentence together which was a first for him.

Harry looked at them sadly before taking a small step forwards. When he saw no signs of protest he walked up to the nearest twin, Kaoru, and hugged him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco do the same with Hikaru. Both twins were tense at first but quickly melted into the embrace.

"We are still the Harry and Draco you know. We didn't want to lie."

"We were told to keep it a secret but we wanted to tell you. Can we trust you no to tell anyone?" Draco asked nervously. He didn't want to obliviate them and not just because he hadn't finished the book on memory spells he had taken from his vault and would probably mess it up.

Hikaru pulled away sharply. "Of course we wont tell." he said, hurt colouring his words. Draco quickly pulled him back for a hug and they were quiet again for a few minutes. This time it was Kaoru who broke the silence.

"You tricked us." he said in a small voice and Harry and Draco pulled back slowly and looked at them without remorse.

"You started it." Came the childish reply. At any other time the twins would probably have laughed but not now. "You made plans with Fred and George. Did you really think they wouldn't tell us?" This wasn't said scathingly, only with curiosity.

"We wouldn't have had to plan with them if you hadn't pretended to be going out with them!" They retorted.

"We wouldn't have had to go out with them if you had just asked us out!"

Hikaru opened his mouth to answer back but was stopped by Kaoru's soft voice beside him. "_Will _you go out with us?" He asked nervously and blushed when all eyes snapped to him.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then back at the twins. "Um… yeah." They answered at the same time before they were all silent again. Suddenly, Harry laughed and the others laughed with them until they were all leaning on each other in an attempt to stay standing.

"So," Hikaru started,

"Who's moldy-shorts?" Kaoru finished with a grin. Harry and Draco grinned as well and started to describe the wizarding world, Hogwarts and the war going on.

Kyoya Ootori abandoned his cool façade as soon as he reached his car which he had phoned to pick him up on his walk through the school. In his panic he threw himself into the car and pulled out his phone.

"FATHER!" he screamed down the phone, startling his father who started to scold him for screaming. Kyoya however wasn't listening.

"Father Harry Potter is here!" His voice was cracking slightly in his panic and declaration was met with silence before his father spoke quietly.

"Get home as soon as possible. I will call your siblings and we will have a family meeting now. Come straight to my office." And with that he hang up leaving Kyoya sitting limply in his car.

"This isn't good" He whispered to no-one and turned his head to look out the window for what he hoped wasn't his last time.

**Mwa ha ha. How much do you guys hate me for leaving it like that?**

**I'm very sorry this took so long, I didn't really plan out the last chapter, I just acted on impulse, and then it took me this long to come up with something to follow it.**

**I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaaaally sorry about the long wait but its up now and I have a plan for the next chapter so **_**hopefully **_**it wont take too long.**

**Please R&R. :D**


	11. The Ootori Family Secret

Yoshio Ootori sat in his high back chair with his eldest sons and daughter sitting opposite him. They were waiting on his youngest son Kyoya, who had informed them of the problem they were facing and was taking a while to return home from school. The family sat in silence, each member lost in their own thoughts. They heard Kyoya's limo pull up in the gardens and the noise was quickly followed by the slam of the front door. Within minutes Kyoya had reached his father's office and was knocking on the door.

Yoshio granted him entry and he hastily sat in the seat next to his sister.

"Kyoya," his father started. "What does the boy look like?" Seeing the confused look sent his way he quickly explained. "This is very important Kyoya. We need to be perfectly sure that this is the right person."

Kyoya looked at his father oddly for a few moments longer before starting to describe Harry. "Well, he has the brightest green eyes I have ever seen, black hair and that lightening scar you told me to look out for above his right eye." His father cursed softly before looking Kyoya dead in the eyes.

"Kyoya there is much about our family's past which I have thought best to keep you ignorant to but I believe you deserve to know." He raised his hand to halt the cries of protest from his eldest children. "He needs to know." His gaze never left Kyoya's.

"First of all, was there _any_ information about him you managed to collect." Yoshio spotted the irritation in his sons eyes before it was quickly hidden. Yoshio smiled softly, if a bit sadly, causing Kyoya's mouth to drop slightly at the uncharacteristic display of emotion from his father. "I know you were unable to acquire information from your usual places and I will explain why shortly. I was only wondering if you were able to pry some from the boy himself." Yoshio elaborated and waited on Kyoya's response.

"No," He replied, obviously not pleased with his answer, "For a boy that talks so much he is amazingly tight-lipped."

"I thought as much. It does not matter too much anyway. You see Kyoya, back in Britain, there is a very evil man though he did not always seem as bad as he was. He gained many followers that way. He told his followers he wanted rid of a certain group of people, a purge, and many agreed to it. They were sent off on missions, terrible missions, to kill and capture these people and most followed his orders and agreed with his methods. Some people though were disgusted. . . your mother and I were two of those people." He looked into the horror filled eyes of his youngest and, not for the first time, felt shame coarse through his body from the decisions he had made in his past.

Kyoya's eyes grew wide as he stared at his father. "You...you and m...but..." His brain couldn't quite handle the information that was being presented to him. His mother and father had _murdered _people! Sure, his father wasn't the nicest person in the world but he wasn't a murderer! At least... that's what he had thought before, now he wasn't so sure. Kyoya wasn't sure why, but this discovery made him feel the slightest bit betrayed which was strange. He didn't know he felt close enough to his father to ever feel betrayed by his actions.

Yoshio looked away from his sons gaze and to his eldest sons who's eyes held a great amount of sadness but also, respect. When Kyoya saw this he became worried. How could they respect someone who had done such awful things, willingly or not.

Yoshio continued with his explanation, "The man was not what regular people would call normal, we are not what regular people would call normal. We are wizards Kyoya and before you say anything let me explain. When you were younger, remember how you were never sick, or how whenever you fell you never scarred?" Yoshio asked, looking accusingly at his two eldest sons

Kyoya frowned slightly as he tried to remember himself at a young age. He quickly found it was true, whenever he had a bad cut his brothers would look at each other nervously, not that he had recognised that at the time, and disappear into the house only to return shortly after with a small jar. Inside the jar was a strange. brightly coloured substance that had roughly the same viscosity as honey. Whenever his brothers put the goo on his cuts, they would disappear, leaving him pain, and strangely enough, goo free as the goo sunk into his skin and healed him. His eyes widened. Maybe it was true.

Yoshio saw that Kyoya was willing to believe him. He asked softly, "If you will let me, I would like to continue." Kyoya nodded and gave his full attention to his father, leaving his questions about wizards until later.

"The Dark Lord, for that is what the man was, soon found out about your brothers and took an interest and your mother and I couldn't stand to let them go through the same horrors we had. We went to a man named Albus Dumbledore. We didn't like him or his views but he had the power to help us. He had us play spy for him, the manipulative old man that he is, and he hid your brothers and sister. Then you were born and we were terrified. He would have wanted to see you, wanted to see if you would be a worthy follower in the future, so we did the only thing we could. We refused him and ran. We went back to Dumbledore and he arranged for us to get out of the country but the Dark Lord's right-hand man was waiting for us when we left."

_17 years ago_

The ribbons of deadly light zipped across the clearing in every direction, almost every one missing their target in the casters haste. Yoshio felt terror, anger and betrayal shoot through his body as he stared into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, my friend, please. Let us leave here. Think of my wife, my children, please!" Yoshio begged but Lucius just stared at him, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

"No-one betrays the Dark Lord, Yoshio. You should know better." And with those final, cruel words, a blast of red light erupted from his wand. Recognising the spell as a cutting curse and knowing he would not be able to dodge it in time, Yoshio braced himself for the pain that never came. He opened his eyes and instantly wished he hadn't. There in front of him lay his wife, a deep gash running from her chest to her naval. He began to run towards his wife but another spell forced him back. The feelings of horror and pain were swept from his mind by blind fury. Firing spell after spell, he forced his opponent back and finally rendered him unconscious. Pocketing his wand, he ran towards his fallen wife. Tears leaked from his eyes at the knowledge of not being able to help her.

"Please. You have to live, the children need you. I need you, please." He begged, letting his tears fall freely, uncaring of who saw.

"No Yoshio darling...they need you...they need you...to protect them. Keep them safe. They need you more...than they need me. Be strong for them...my love. Be strong...for me."

They sat in silence. Both unable to speak but for completely different reasons. Both waiting for the end. Then, with one last pain filled smile, she closed her eyes, never to opened again. No-one was aware of the tragedy that had occurred. People would only discover the truth when curious neighbours set out to find the source of the heart wrenching howl of agony that had echoed throughout the forest.

_Present _

"If I ever see Malfoy again, I swear, I will kill him. In the slowest and most painful way I can." Yoshio growled, agony and unadulterated hate overtaking his normally indifferent face.

Kyoya, however, started a bit. "Malfoy?" At his fathers nod he grew confused and a bit wary. "Potter is travelling with a boy called _Draco _Malfoy."

**-At Ouran-**

Hikaru and Kaoru slid silently down the wall that they had previously been leaning against. "Wow" They breathed out with a small chuckle.

Harry and Draco laughed weakly at their faces before waiting for a proper reply. Harry didn't know what to expect from the two redheads and was torn between his two least favourite reactions. One, they spout their disbelief, thinking everything was faked and two, they ask questions about his fame, oohing and ahhing at his adventures. That one didn't seem as likely but he was afraid of it happening none-the-less.

Draco did have similar fears to Harry but he was most afraid of them rejecting him on account of his fathers actions. He was more willing to answer questions than Harry was as he had not been bombarded by them in his childhood unlike Harry who had been interrogated about Voldemort almost everyday whilst in the Wizarding World.

"Why didn't this Dumbledore person help you more?" Hikaru finally asked.

"Why did he leave you to go through everything by yourself?" Kaoru continued, both looked extremely annoyed at the old man and also, genuinely curious as to why he didn't do more to help _their_ Harry.

Hikaru's thoughts backtracked for a moment. _His_ Harry. _Their _Harry. Their Harry and their Draco. It was amazing how right that sounded. And it was true, they did belong to him and Kaoru. It was no great secret that the twins were possessive, it could be seen easily through their body language. Draco and Harry were theirs, just as much as they were Draco and Harry's. Hikaru looked at Draco and couldn't help but admire his beauty. He took in his healthy pale skin and face. He stared at the currently soft grey eyes which he knew could harden in an instant if he was challenged or angry. His left eye was partially obscured by shining, platinum blonde hair that had fallen there sometime during the explanation of where they were from but had not yet been moved. His eyes journeyed slightly downward, first to his straight nose and high cheekbones and finally to his pale lips. Almost the exact opposite of Harry.

Hikaru's eyes drifted over to Harry. He took in his emerald eyes that brightened and sparkled magnificently when Harry was happy and darkened to almost black when angry enough. He too had high cheekbones and pale skin but his nose had a slight upturn at the tip and his lips were a deep red which should have made him appear slightly feminine yet didn't. His cheeks held a permanent pink glow to them due to his almost constant smile and laughing and of course, the biggest difference, the thick raven hair that hung down over his forehead where Hikaru knew his apparently famous scar was hidden.

Hikaru jumped from shock when Kaoru's hand suddenly appeared in his line of sight. The waving hand was pulled back when Hikaru turned to face its owner. "What, what's wrong?" He asked, a bit dazed from returning to the land of the living so abruptly, his eyes were slightly unfocused and fuzzy. "You were making our poor Harry uncomfortable with your staring." Kaoru replied with a smirk, motioning with his head towards Harry who was shifting from foot to foot with a faint blush on his face. However, instead of looking sheepish about the result of his staring, Hikaru grinned widely and sauntered over to Harry who was now blushing even brighter. Draco joined Kaoru in smirking at Harry's uncharacteristic display of bashfulness as they both watched the scene unfold from the sidelines.

Hikaru gently took Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted it up so that Harry's eyes met his gaze properly, effectively drawing their faces closer. Harry was sure, at that moment, that if he did not stop blushing, his face was going to explode. "_Ok_," Harry thought, "_I need to think of something to do or else they wont let me live this down. They'll be like the twins when Weasley was made to dance with McGonagal._" Hikaru tilted his own head and leant in even further, so close now that his breath fanned over Harry's face, making his mind go blank.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable pet, but I simply couldn't tear my eyes from your dazzling beauty." Hikaru told Harry softly before closing the space between them by sealing their lips together in a gentle kiss. The tender moment was somewhat ruined however by Harry's eyes snapping open and a smirk fighting it's way onto his lips. "_Thought of something_." His brain sang.

Slowly at first, Harry took hold of Hikaru's hands then roughly pushed them to his sides. The unexpected action caused Hikaru to lose his balance and stumble backwards until he hit the wall. He would have fallen down to his earlier position on the floor if it were not for Harry pressing his body up against his own. Standing on his toes, Harry looked up into Hikaru's eyes which were peering down at him with shock and confusion but lust was slowly working its way in as he became more aware of the position he was now in. "What?" Harry asked with an innocent face that was easily overthrown by his smirk. "You didn't think I would let _you _be the seme all of the time, did you?" He continued in a low voice, pressing himself more firmly against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru let out a quiet, low moan and Harry cracked up, letting out a small giggle at first before full blown laughter poured out from between his lips.

Amused at the act but slightly embarrassed from moaning, Hikaru pulled his arms from Harry's grip and caught him in a headlock. Both were laughing even as they lost their balance and fell to the ground, mock wrestling on the floor.

Draco stood snickering at both the scene in front of him and the shocked look that adorned Kaoru's face. Kaoru stood stock still with his eyes wide open and his lips parted. He always melted when Hikaru said such lines to him so it was a surprise to see Harry, who he had always thought to be a submissive person by nature, not only resist but take control of Hikaru, even if he did laugh in the end. It was . . . rather intriguing. Maybe he should try to be dominant every now and again, if only to annoy Hikaru. It would be worth it just to see his reaction, he supposed.

Hikaru, still laughing on the ground, looked up to grab Draco and Kaoru to make them join the mock fight when he spotted the contemplating look on Kaoru's face. Rushing up and over to Kaoru, he exclaimed in melodramatic horror, "No no no no NO! Do you see what you've done, Ha-_rry_! You've turned my sweet, innocent little Kaoru against me!" Hikaru dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Kaoru's waist, letting out loud, fake sobs that had everyone laughing once more. "Please don't follow in the footsteps of that hooligan, Kaoru." Hikaru pretended not to hear Harry's indignant cries at being called "hooligan" and continued with his pleas. "Promise me you will be my little Kaoru forever!" He peered up at Kaoru who had fallen easily into character and dropped down beside him.

"How could I ever turn against you, brother! You are my world and I would never do something that would upset you so!"

Harry and Draco merely laughed at the kneeling boys, grabbing one each under the arms and pulling them to their feet. They linked arms before wandering back to the music room to collect their bags. they had some explaining to do to the room full of people they had left after their little "show".

* * *

**Hi! I'm baaaaaack! D'ye miss me? I would have updated sooooo much sooner but the memory stick that had **_**everything **_**on it - I'm not even joking - got lost. I was freaking out all summer and I found it today! I left it in my admin teachers class! I'm so happy! So anyway, first thing I've done? Updated this story. Yup, that's how much I love you guys. Right, hope you enjoyed it, it would have been up **_**earlier**_** if a certain **_**memory stick**_** hadn't decided to go **_**haywire**_**…moving on. I don't know when the other story will be up, I cant be bothered looking to see what point in the chapter I'm at but I'm working on it. Please R&R, I apriciate the feedback.**


End file.
